


You're not alone, my love [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fix-It, Forgiveness, M/M, Post-Canon, Returning Home, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: What a pleasure to know that I was doing this gift for you, dear TurtleTotem !!You wanted some fix-it in the Canon of the movies. In one illustration, the concept of fix-it is really not easy to represent! That's why I chose to work on an almost symbolic representation, in a style that resembles the Art Nouveau posters that were found in Paris in the 1900s. So it's a bit like a theater poster, where you see the two lovers in the final scene. Erik returns and puts his helmet on Charles' lap, and Charles, in a gesture of forgiveness, joins his hand to his and hugs him.I hope this fanart will please you! I wish you all the best, dear Turtle!





	You're not alone, my love [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).



> What a pleasure to know that I was doing this gift for you, dear TurtleTotem !!  
> You wanted some fix-it in the Canon of the movies. In one illustration, the concept of fix-it is really not easy to represent! That's why I chose to work on an almost symbolic representation, in a style that resembles the Art Nouveau posters that were found in Paris in the 1900s. So it's a bit like a theater poster, where you see the two lovers in the final scene. Erik returns and puts his helmet on Charles' lap, and Charles, in a gesture of forgiveness, joins his hand to his and hugs him.  
> I hope this fanart will please you! I wish you all the best, dear Turtle!

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/171121111605363163.jpg.html)


End file.
